User talk:Shadowedheart
Moonclan Greeting *Dips head "Welcome! I'm glad to see that you joined me here." Shadowedheart meows warmly "The rules here are no swearing, leave all comments under the comment section, and RP under the Moonclan Camp section. Put all posts at the bottom of the section you're in, and such. Be nice now, and have fun!" Comments Leave any comments here, not in the Camp section! --Question: How did you make the family tree thing?--Mosspath of Skyclan 22:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Moonclan Camp Border Mosspath pads to the border. Dips head to Shadowedheart.'''Greetings, Shadowedheart! How are things going here?--Mosspath of Skyclan 21:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nuu! How am I supposed to mark myscent without a siggy? '''Yowls. Mosspath nods to each cat in turn. I think we may be able to...WATERWING!!! A beautiful, yet tired silver-gray she-cat comes out of a den and looks at Mosspath. What's the matter? Oh, nothing. Mossy looks over at the cats. But they need some tansy. Can you spare some? Watering nods, and quickly fetches some. Here you go!--Mosspath of Skyclan 21:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Mosspath shrugs, while Waterwing nods and goes back to her den. Not much has happened the past moon, except for...did I tell you about the wolf attack on our camp?--Mosspath of Skyclan 21:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Mosspath shook her head.'''No, we're all fine, but Hawkleaf was pretty badly hurt...do you guys want to hear about it?--Mosspath of Skyclan 22:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) '''Mosspath sits down. Well one day in camp...it was an average day, and Springkit, one of Poppyshade's kits, was playing outside the nursery, when a pack of huge wolves came in. One of the scarred poor Springkit, and me, Jaggedclaw, Poppyshade, hawkleaf, Shrewpelt, and Bramblepaw all joined the fight with the wolves. Me and Poppyshade guarded the nursery. The battle raged on, and many were badly hurt. I was even tossed against a wall in the nursery! And then when the wolves left, we found Hawkleaf, lying on the ground, his icy blue eyes frozen, and blood oozing from his chest. --Mosspath of Skyclan 22:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I need to go soon) (Back now, and this was on a site, so I didn't want to change anything.) Mosspath smiled. It's okay, Hawkleaf wasn't killed, now where was I-Oh yeah, so we all stood over his body, mourning, especially Jaggedclaw and Poppyshade-his son and mate. Suddenly, his son Owlkit and a NightClan warrior cam eover. They each placed a paw on him, and soon discovered that he was still alive. Hawkleaf stood up, to our amazement, and had to explain to us why he was still alive. Well, a very long time ago, he was leader of a Clan that soon fell. He had 2 lives by the time he came to SkyClan, and he lost one in the wolf quarrel, so-he is now down to 1. Mosspath nods. I can liste, but probably only for a short while. Mosspath looks at Shadowedheart. Waterwing! 'Waterwing comes and finds Shadowedheart giving birth.'Oh dear! Are you allright? Should I get my apprentice?